This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the automatic testing of electric motors, and particularly the testing of motor torque from motor startup until it reaches full speed.
In the testing of motors, and particularly the testing of induction motors, it is traditional to load the motor and use a torque transducer to provide a measure of torque.
Examples of prior art motor testers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,600, 3,898,875, 4,084,428, 4,327,578, and 4,807,467.
A more direct way of measuring torque than using a conventional torque transducer would provide more accurate and time responsive measurements, revealing more information about the actual operations of the motor during its starting phase of operations.